1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a printer apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a program for causing print unit to execute “poster print” wherein an image having a size larger than a size of a sheet is printed into a plurality of sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, to provide printed matter having a size larger than a size of a sheet set in a printer, a print processing apparatus has been proposed which has a function of dividing a print image larger than the sheet size into a plurality of sheets. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2806647.) Such a function is generally called “poster print function,” enabling the operator to combine the print sheets into one to create one large poster or panel.
The print processing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 2806647 can convert document data created by the operator into a print image of a size to fit on one sheet of sheet, add division lines to division portions, and print. Then, the print processing apparatus enlarges the print images in the division portions separated by the division lines and prints the enlarged print images on a plurality of sheets of sheet.
According to the above print processing apparatus, when executing the poster print, division lines are added to the whole print image for print, so that the operator is given an at-a-glance picture of where each enlarged print portion is positioned in the whole print image, and can easily combine the print sheets into one.